jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Shahan Alama
Shahan Alama war ein Weequay-Kopfgeldjäger, der zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Er wurde vom Duros Cad Bane angeheuert, mit dem er und einige weitere Kopfgeldjäger, nach einem Test auf Keyorin, auf Coruscant eine Gruppe Senatoren als Geisel nahm, um den Hutten Ziro aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Mission fühlte er sich bei der Bezahlung jedoch hintergangen, weshalb sich das Team auflöste. Später wurde er über dem Planeten Florrum abgeschossen, konnte jedoch von Hondo Ohnaka gerettet werden. Biografie Aufstieg als Kopfgeldjäger links|miniatur|Davtokk schneidet das Fangnetz auf. Shahan Alama wurde auf Sriluur geboren. Er gelangte früh in die niederen Kreise von Piraten, von denen er auch seine Mütze erhielt. Zudem stahl er einem Twi'lek seinen Gürtel, den er fortan trug.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Während der Klonkriege flog Shahan Alama aus einer Piratenbande, da denen seine hinterhältigen Methoden nicht gefielen.The Clone Wars - Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden So wurde er später von Cad Bane angeheuert, um an einer Geiselnahme mitzuwirken. Vorher sollte er jedoch noch einen Test bestehen, weshalb er zusammen mit der Scharfschützin Aurra Sing und dem Techniker Robonino nach Keyorin reiste, um dort den Kopfgeldjäger Davtokk zu töten. Dieser hoffte, dass ihm der Tod Banes zu neuem Ruhm verhelfen würde. Sie lauerten Davtokk in einer Bar auf, wo Banes Haushaltsdroide Todo 360 ihr Opfer zu Bane führte. Dieser zog sofort einen Blaster und wollte den Duros erschießen, merkte aber, dass sein Ziel nur eine Puppe war, welche mit zwei Thermaldetonatoren ausgerüstet worden war. Nach einem erfolglosen Versuch Roboninos, Davtokk zu töten, feuerte Shahan aus einem Hinterhalt heraus ein Fangnetz ab, welches Davtokk sofort umschloss. Dieser zerschnitt das Netz jedoch mit einer Vibroklinge und setzte ein zweites Mal zur Flucht an. Allerdings warf Shahan ihm jedoch einige Rauchbomben hinterher, sodass Aurra Sing ihn ins Visier nehmen und mit ihrem Scharfschützengewehr ins Bein schießen konnte. Als Davtokk verletzt am Boden lag, kam Bane zu ihm und exekutierte ihn, nachdem er ihm erklärt hatte, dass dies ein Test für sein Team gewesen sei und dieses bestanden hätte.Invitation Only Geiselnahme im Senat miniatur|Shahan und ein Wächterdroide verfolgen den Jedi. Nach der Probe auf Keyorin flog Shahan Alama mit Cad Bane, einem IG-86 Wächterdroiden und zwei Kommandodroiden in einem Luftgleiter zum Gebäude des Galaktischen Senats, wo sie von den Senatskommandos darauf hingewiesen wurden, dass sie in gesperrtes Gebiet flogen. Trotzdem landeten sie und töteten in kurzer Zeit die postierten Wachen. Sie sicherten die Landeplattform und räumten auf, bevor sie das Gebäude betraten und Robonino in die Stromversorgung brachten. Shahan drang mit seinen Partnern in den Ostflügel ein, wo sich gerade die Senatoren versammelten, um in einer Vorabstimmung, welche vom Senator Philo organisiert worden war, das Gesetz zur Einschränkung der Privatsphäre von Senatoren abzulehnen. Dort zwangen sie sie, sich in ein Atirum zu stellen und stellten dem Obersten Kanzler über ein Kom ihre Forderungen, während Robonino das Stromnetz deaktivierte und so das gesamte Gebäude in Dunkelheit setzte. Dabei entdeckten sie jedoch den Jedi Anakin Skywalker, der einigen Schüssen Banes entkommen konnte, weshalb dieser Alama und einen Wächterdroiden schickte, um den Jedi unschädlich zu machen. Auf der Flucht stellten die beiden Skywalker, dem es jedoch gelang zu fliehen. Sie verfolgten ihn, bis er in einem langen Gang in eines der Gemächer floh. Die Kopfgeldjäger durchsuchten die Zimmer und hörten kurz darauf die Stimme des Jedi, weshalb sie dem Raum betraten, aus dem die Stimme gekommen war. Der versteckte Jedi veranlasste Shahan mit einem Macht-Geistestrick, in den anderen Stockwerken nachzusehen, was dieser sofort seinem Kumpanen befahl und das Zimmer verließ. Bei einer Treppe nahm Alama den Weg nach oben, während er den Wächterdroiden nach unten schickte. Skywalker verfolgte den Droiden und griff ihn an. Alama, der von den Geräuschen alarmiert wurde, fand allerdings nur noch die Einzelteile auf dem Gang liegen. Er entdeckte aber, dass der Droidenkörper keine Lichtschwertspuren besaß, was er kurz darauf auch Bane mitteilte. Dieser schickte Alama und Sing los noch einmal los, um den Jedi in einem zweiten Versuch zu schnappen. Bei diesem stellte er den Jedi, als sich dieser Zugang zur Stromversorgung verschaffen wollte. Skywalker konnte zwar die Pistole dem Weequay entreißen, diese wurde ihm allerdings von Sing wieder aus der Hand geschossen. Während Anakin Skywalker abgelenkt war, kam Robonino wieder aus dem Raum und setzte ihn mit einem Elektroschocker außer Gefecht. Sie brachten ihn zu Bane und brachten einige Sprengladungen im Ostflügel an, welche sie mit Laserstrahlen verbanden, sodass eine Flucht der Senatoren ausgeschlossen war. Danach verließen sie das Senatsgebäude. Auf dem Weg nach draußen wurden die Kopfgeldjäger von einigen Coruscant-Wachen aufgehalten, welche sie aber durch ließen, nachdem Bane dem Kanzler gedroht hatte, den Ostflügel zu zerstören. Kurz darauf flog Helios-3D mit Ziro und den zwei Luftgleitern vor, in die sich die Verbrecher setzten und davonflogen. Flucht vor der Republik Übersetztes Zitat aus Hunting the Hunters (Teil 1): „Boy, if I wanted your share, I would have killed you back in the Senate“. links|miniatur|Shahan nach seiner Bruchlandung auf Florrum. Nach der erfolgreichen Befreiung von Ziro zahlte Bane noch auf Ebene 1312 der Unterstadt Coruscants seinen Mitstreitern einen Teil der Belohung aus und gab ihnen die Anweisung, sich zu verstecken und nicht gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Shahan fühlte sich aber von Bane betrogen, da Bane ihnen nicht die vereinbarte Creditmenge auszahlte. Dieser erklärte ihm, dass die volle Bezahlung erst ausgezahlt werden würde, wenn Ziro sicher sei und er ihnen danach den Rest zukommen ließe. Shahan Alama war von dieser Vorgehensweise nicht begeistert, da Bane diesen Teil allein erledigen wollte, doch er fügte sich, da ihm Cad Bane verdeutlichte, dass er längst nicht mehr am Leben wäre, wenn Bane das gewollt hätte. Daraufhin trennten sich die Wege der Kopfgeldjäger wieder.The Clone Wars – Hunting the Hunters Später wurde der Shahan Alama über Florrum von einem separatistischen Schiff verfolgt. Da der Captain des Schiffes wusste, dass Dooku von der dort lebenden Piratenbande früher gefangen genommen worden war und seitdem auf Rache hoffte, vermutete er, dass Alama der Bande auch angehörte und eröffnete das Feuer auf ihn, weshalb er auf den Planeten floh. Kurz darauf untersuchte eine Gruppe der Republik den Kampfort, wobei Klon-Kommandant Bly seiner Generälin berichtete, dass ein weequayanisches Schiff abgestürzt sei. Deshalb machten sie sich mit einem Kanonenboot auf den Weg, um den Planeten genauer zu untersuchen. Dabei entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen der Republik, der Konföderation und Alama, wobei Alamas Schiff von Blys Kanonenboot abgeschossen wurde und notlandete. Nachdem er durch die Wüstenlandschaft gewandert war, traf er den Bandenboss Hondo Ohnaka, welcher ihn einlud, in ihr Hospital zu gehen und so lange zu bleiben, wie er wollte. Persönlichkeit miniatur|Shahan Alama mit einem Blaster. Shahan Alama konnte sowohl allein als auch im Team arbeiten und hatte keine Furcht, auch stärkeren Gegnern gegenüberzutreten. Verluste störten ihn nicht, solange er dabei nicht benachteiligt oder geschwächt wurde. Der Weequay war ein sehr genauer Beobachter, der schnell reagieren konnte und Informationen sekundenschnell verband und auswertete. So war es ihm möglich zu erkennen, dass Skywalker kein Lichtschwert trug. Doch war er keine willensstarke Person, sodass er von Jedi-Gedankentricks überlistet werden konnte. Er war jedoch nicht bereit, versprochenes Geld nicht zu erhalten, da er für jeden Auftrag ordentlich entlohnt werden wollte. Hinter den Kulissen *Shahan Alama wird im englischen Original von Corey Burton gesprochen, der in der gleichen Episode auch Bane und Ziro seine Stimme lieh. *Alamas Name wird in der Episode nicht genannt. Der Episodenführer zu Das Geiseldrama und der Databankeintrag zu Cad Bane lüften jedoch das Geheimnis. *Im Episodenführer wird Shahan einmal Sha'n'''an genannt. Da er im restlichen Führer jedoch Shahan genannt wird, handelt es sich vermutlich nur um einen Rechtschreibfehler. *In den Danksagungen von ''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars wird Shahana Alam gedankt. *Bei dem Sachbuch Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden wird Shahana Alam als Mitarbeiterin im Bildarchiv von Lucasfilm genannt. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – Invitation Only * *''The Clone Wars'' – Hunting the Hunters *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars - Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Weequays Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Legends en:Shahan Alama es:Shahan Alama nl:Shahan Alama ru:Шахан Алама